


Yin to my Yang

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Will Pucovski and Cameron Green begin to form a dynamic duo
Kudos: 1





	Yin to my Yang

"No, I'm the Fyfe!" Will Pucovski exclaimed.

"i'm the blond surfer boy from Perth!" Cameron Green argued, "it definitely should be me!"

"Boys, boys," Ricky Ponting said, placatingly, "You worked so well as a team getting the shinboner spirit. This should be easy."

"Yeah it is," Will said, defiantly. He shook out his hair and then proceeded to put it up in a messy bun. "I have Fyfe's golden mane."

Cam snorted. "It looks more like Mundy's," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's Fyfe's," Will shot back, "He's my inspiration for growing my hair long."

"Yeah and Cunnington's your inspo for going off the grid," Cam said. "Which one has helped you more?"

Will thought about it. "The hai---" he started to say. "Wait, I suppose the recluse lifestyle is suiting me. I usually stress out about trade rumours in the afl around this time. How'd Collingwood go by the way? Did they get anyone good? Jezza Cameron?"

Will looked so hopeful, his eyes big and round.

Ricky and Cam shared a glance, neither of them knowing what to say.

"It's better if you don't know," Cam mumbled.

"Oh," Will said, then shrugged. "I never thought we'd get Jezza anyway."

Cam and Ricky both looked at the ground.

"Anyway, so I'm Fyfe..." Will said, continuing on their conversation.

"No, you're the Cunnington," Ricky said, "He's just as good a player as Fyfe. Tough, uncompromising, ruthless. Like you with a bat in hand." Ricky looked at Will proudly.

"I guess," Will said, reluctantly. "But he has no hair."

"You don't have to look like the guy," Cam said, snorting, "How can I live up to Nat Fyfe?"

Will just stared at Cam. "Well, I can," he said, flicking his hair back smugly.

"Cunnington has grown some hair," Ricky said, "Advanced hair treatment or something. Anyway. That's not the point. You boys make a great team. Like Fyfe and Cunnington! The yin to the other's yang. When I played, I had the strongest bond with Matty Hayden and JL. We did everything together."

"But we don't even bat in similar positions!" Will said, "I'm an opener now. Cam's in at 6."

"But you're both new," Ricky said, "You can pretend you're a team. Out there together. Scoring runs."

Will and Cam glanced at each other uncertainly, smiling tentatively. Their smiles grew bigger at the idea of scoring runs.

"You guys are really great," Ricky said, "The next gen. You'll be playing together for many years in the future. This starts now."

Will and Cam both nodded vigorously.

"Alright," Ricky said, standing up and clapping his hands together, leading them both over to the nets for their batting practice. "From the top."


End file.
